dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulu Bell
Character Outline Lulu Bell is the twelfth disciple of the Noah Family, and her Noah name is Rasutoru. She represents the "Lust" of Noah. Appearance Lulu Bell appears as a beautiful, but cold and outwardly emotionless young woman in her early- to mid-twenties with long blonde hair tied with a purple ribbon, which holds a small bell. She always wears dark shades and her eyes are rarely open; when they are, she is extremely serious. She is often seen wearing a black suit with a blue tie and high-heeled boots. While in her human form, Lulu Bell was one of the women Lavi considered to be physically attractive. In her Noah form, her hair darkens to black and she removes her shades to reveal her eyes, which are gold upon transforming. In the anime, she also appears disguised as a black cat with a pale silver stigmata on her forehead and the ribbon and bell around her neck. Personality As the Noah that protects lust, Lulu Bell is more subdued, quiet and calm, prefers to stay in the shadows, analyzing the situation and her opponents before fighting on her own. Personality wise she is quiet and polite, while elegant and refined. She likes to play with her victims causing them to fall into her traps continuously. She's a strategist. Unlike the other Noah, who usually attack their opponents directly, she uses masses of Akuma to aid her, though she is able to carry on fights on her own. She is also one of the Noah who shows more respect and obedience to their master, the Millennium Earl. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 154 *Education: 2 *Affinity: 1 *Battle Ability: 4 *Mental: 4 *Flexibility: 1 *Loyalty: 5 Plot The Black Order Attempted Annihilation Incident arc Lulu Bell is first seen, briefly, during a family meeting, when the Earl of Millennium decides to make his first move aganst the Black Order in some time.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 45 Lulu Bell's Attack arc (anime only) The Earl orders Lulu Bell to eliminate the exorcists Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Krory, who are searching for Cross Marian. She has to stop them from reuniting with Cross. She starts by disguising as Lenalee to lure Krory and kill him, but the other exorcists notice Krory missing and go after him. When they meet up with him they find out that there are two Lenalees. The exorcists get separated, Allen and Krory, Lavi and Lenalee. When Allen and Krory get separated, Lulu Bell's attacks mostly focus on them. The exorcists eventually reunite. The Crystal Girl arc (anime only) After the Earl found out about the Innocence of Mei-Ling, he ordered Lulu Bell to destroy it, which she did successfully ending her path before becoming an official Exorcist. But in the process of doing that, Lulu Bell's Akuma servant died. Noah's Ark arc When the Earl's download of the information of Noah's Ark seems assured, Lulu Bell is seen arriving through one of Road's doors and asking if the Earl is really so worried about the Fourteenth that he'd go to the lengths of destroying the Ark go get rid of him. When the Earl asks her what she means, Lulu Bell points out that, while he is celebrating, he is also crying an seems sad.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 69 Then, when Allen manages to use the piano in the room Cross Marian sent him to cancel the download and stabilize the old Ark, leaving the new one the Earl was attempting to create incomplete, Lulu Bell notes that eighty pecent of the data was lost and that the destabilization of their attempts must have been what Cross had been after.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 105 Invasion of the Black Order arc Not long after the Earl's failure to completely download the Ark, Lulu Bell is sent to infiltrate the Black Order European Branch, killing and disguising herself as Oceanian Branch Head Andrew Nansen to sneak in. Once she is inside and is in Laboratory 5 and within reach of the Akuma Egg, she attacks and seriously injures Johnny GillD.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 181 while shedding her disguise and opening up an Ark Gate to let in an army of Level 3 Akuma that have been sent to accompany her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 182 As her Akuma begin to attack, Lulu Bell calmly introduces herself to the panicked scientists, remarking that the Earl has always told her to be polite.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 10 After her Akuma have immobilized most of the scientists and lined them up to the Skulls can begin sorting through them, Lulu Bell goes to the Akuma Egg and presses herself to it, embracing it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 14 When Allen Walker and Bookman arrive via their own Ark Gate, Lulu Bell lets her Akuma handle them while opening a black Ark Gate, planning to withdraw once they have secured the Akuma Egg.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 140, Page 39 Then, when Allen is captured by several Level 3 Akuma, Lulu Bell goes over to him and strikes him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 47 knocking him out and cancelling his Crowned Clown invocation before remarking that they'll take him with them when they leave.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 48 After she orders the withdrawal of their units, ordering the rest of the scientists in the lab to be killed, she lets an Akuma drop her into the black Ark Gate along with the Egg, but before the Egg can be taken, Miranda Lotto arrives and pulls it back into the lab with her Time Record, and when Komui Lee orders the Egg's destruction and the Generals prepare to comply, Lulu Bell comes back and traps Miranda within her water form,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 79 demanding that she release her invocation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 80 As the Generals begin to fight Lulu Bell, she protects it, but is unable to keep them from damaging it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 92 Lulu Bell then tries to use Miranda as a hostage to keep the Generals from damaging the Egg further,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 95 but when that doesn't work and the Exorcists attack with their full power, Lulu Bell is forced to revert back into her human form as the Egg sinks into her Ark Gate.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 100 She notices a white spot on the Egg's surface, though, and, realizing it is Allen, she screams out at him to not damage the Egg further, calling Allen a bastard as he destroys the Egg and flees back to the laboratory with Miranda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 102 Once she has returned to the Noah Family, Lulu Bell, distraught by her failure, locks herself away, and is noted by Road to have been "weeping pitifully."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 158, Page 143 Third Exorcists arc When the Noah Family was gathered together, Lulu Bel is shown amongst them in the form of a black panther.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 108 During the assault on the North American Branch, Lulu Bell is seen in Greece in the form of a dragon, facing off against Klaud Nine, Lenalee Lee, Koushi and Timothy Hearst.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 133 As the Noah retreat, Lulu Bell taunts Lenalee and the others, telling them that Allen will soon become a Noah and that they can either believe in a Noah or destroy Allen like they had been forced to the Third Exorcists.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 200 Abilities Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Lulu has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, she is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to humans. Shapeshift (変身D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 155 Henshin): Lulu Bell represents the Lust of Noah. She has the power to change her body into whatever she wants, be it alive or inanimate and even breaks the law of coservation of mass. She was first seen disguising herself as Black Order Oceanian Branch Head Andrew Nansen to infiltrate the European Branch,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 181 then assuming the form of waterD.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 79 before forming a massive, multi-armed, humanoid form,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 81 which she can furhter alter so the arms take on a solid construction.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 91 She is later shown taking the form of a pantherD.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 108 and then a dragon.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 133 For close-combat purposes, Lulu Bell can change her right hand into a whip with a spade-shaped blade on the end.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 183 In the anime, Lulu Bell is seen taking the form of a cat. Trivia *Lulu Bell's interests include carefree strolling, she likes milk and dislikes vacuum cleaners.D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 154 References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Female Characters